Todo Cambia En Un Segundo
by Elenmire Ciryatan
Summary: Porque hay veces que tu vision del mundo, de aquello que te rodea y sobre todo, de aquellos quienes te rodean, cambia simple y llanamente, en un segundo.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo mi imaginacion.

**Prólogo**

Hola. Me llamo Rennesmé Carlie Cullen. Soy hija de Edward Anthony Masen Cullen e Isabella Swan Cullen. Ellos son vampiros.

Yo, no.

Soy medio vampira medio humana debido a que mi madre quedó embarazada cuando aún era humana y mi padre era vampiro.

Se lo que estáis pensando. Imposible. Pero el mundo en el que vosotros vivís, no es como creéis. Criaturas mitológicas, criaturas sobrehumanas, existen. Y a veces, estamos entre vosotros, y no os dais cuenta.

Tengo aparentemente 17 años. Y digo aparentemente porque mi vida, consta de 6 años. Al principio, nada mas nacer, crecía muy deprisa. Pero al llegar a los 5 años, aparentes 17, deje de hacerlo. Lo cual fue un alivio. No solo para mis padres, sino para el resto de mi familia. También para mis amigos, licántropos por cierto.

Y para él.

Porque me estaba esperando. Me quería. Me cuidaba. Me protegía. Era mi mejor amigo.

Era…. Porque un día, en tan solo un segundo me dí cuenta de aquello que llevaba tiempo sospechando. Una fuerza poderosa, algo más fuerte que el simple y sencillo amor, me unía a él.

Él nunca me había dado razones para que pensara en él como algo más que mi mejor amigo. Nunca. Porque antes yo era una niña. Ahora ya soy mayor, más madura de lo que os podáis imaginar. Y por lo tanto… consciente de las consecuencias de lo que digo y hago.

Jamás me había sentido así.

Él. Él. Él. No había otro nombre, otro hombre, otro ser.

Jacob Black.

Mi 3ª historia publicada en

Adoro Crepúsculo, su mundo y sus personajes.

Tuve la oportunidad en noviembre del año pasado de ver en persona a Taylo, Robert y Kristen. Tengo el Autografo de Taylo y de Robert y de momento es mi mejor recuerdo. Tres dias durmiendo en la calle tienen su recompensa.

El personaje de Nessie me llamó mucho la atencion cuando leí Amanecer. Siempre he pensado que Jacob se merecia algo mas que el rechazo (o amistad siempre presente de tension) de Bella.

Espero no decepcionar a nadie, y al menos que acepteis esta historia.

Gracias. Elenmire Ciryatan


	2. Regalame una sonrisa

**Disclaimer: **Los personaje sno me pertenecen, solo mi imaginación.

"**Regálame una sonrisa"**

Era sábado.

Estaba muy, muy, muy aburrida. Me encontraba en casa de mi abuelo Charlie. Veíamos la tele. Un partido de baloncesto, para ser más exacta.

Mi abuelo me hablaba sobre las reglas del baloncesto, intentaba ignorar el hecho de que se le ponía el bello de punta cada vez que me miraba y se acordaba de que tan solo tenía 6 años, y que aparentemente tenía la misma edad que su hija cuando se fue a vivir con él.

Mientras hablaba, mi mente se puso a divagar.

Haber que hacia yo, un sábado por la noche…. Viendo un partido de baloncesto… con mi abuelo…. Deprimente.

Ahora mismo podía estar con mi tía Alice, probándome la ropa nueva; esos zapatos de tacón alto blancos; ese vestido de corte básico, marrón chocolate. Esperaba poder ponérmelo algún día especial.

Color chocolate…. Chocolate….necesito chocolate. Y es que cuando me aburro, como. Hace tiempo que me acostumbre a comer comida humana, y solo cuando realmente lo necesitaba, bebía sangre de animal.

Animal….marrón…chocolate…..Jacob…._Ehhhh! Para el carro mona. ¿En que parte de tu ensimismamiento has acabado pensando en él? _Cierto. Volvamos al principio.

El vestido, y los zapatos… una ocasión especial…Jake cumple años dentro de un mes….tal vez…._¿Otra vez? Curioso, porque ocasiones especiales antes que el cumpleaños de Jake, tienes 2, no una sino dos. El cumpleaños de Seth. _Vale, Seth es mi amigo, pero no tanto como Jake. _Ya, claro. ¿Y que me dices del aniversario de tus padres? ¿Que pasa? ¿Qué el cumpleaños de "Jake" es más importante que las personas que te dieron la vida? _¡TU A CALLAR CONCIENCIA ESTUPIDA! ¡PONDRE MIS PRIORIDADES COMO ME DE LA GANA! Aunque en el fondo, sabía que tenía razón. Hice una mueca de disgusto.

Mi abuelo como si supiera de mi charla interna, me pasaba una mano por delante de la cara. Al parecer me decía algo, y yo estaba completamente ida.

-¿Qué decías?

-Que si no quieres más pizza…-dijo mirándome. Negué con la cabeza y le dediqué una sonrisa. Sabía que todo esto para mi abuelo no era fácil. El quería saber lo menos posible. Pero era inevitable que se enterara de cosas que no le gustaran.

Siguió haciendo zapping con el mando del televisor, cuando sonó el timbre. Dí un respingo. Estaba tan embobada que ni siquiera escuché que venía alguien.

-Ve a abrir tú. Estoy hundido en el sillón y el suelo esta muy bajo. –dijo mi abuelo hundiéndose más en su sillón. No pude contener una corta carcajada.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré de frente con Sue.

-Hola Rennesmé. ¿Qué tal estas? –me dijo dándome dos besos. No me extrañe nada de que Sue viniera a estas horas, al fin y al cabo, ella era la… novia de mi abuelo…a falta de otro calificativo mejor. Si, si. Como lo oís, su novia. Detrás de ella estaba su hijo Seth. No pude contestarle porque enseguida me vi envuelta en un abrazo asfixiante por parte de este. Fue tal el abrazó que me dio la vuelta, y no pude ni cerrar la puerta.

-¡Hola enana! –Me dijo Seth muy sonriente. Pero enseguida puso cara de asco al ver a Charlie y a Sue dándose un piquito. Yo para ponerle mal cuerpo le dije dos palabras que fueron como si le hubiera dado una puñalada por la espalda.

-¡Hola tito! –Jajaja. Que cara. No es que Seth no aprobara la relación de su madre con mi abuelo. Es que todavía no se hacía a la idea. Me giré hacia mi abuelo y con voz de reproche le dije:- ¿No estaba el suelo muy bajo? Te ha faltado tiempo ¿eh? Ni que te hubieran puesto un muelle en el asiento.

No pude decir más pues unas manos grandes, calidas y suaves me taparon los ojos.

-¿Y para mí que hay? –esa voz… No. Me derretía, hacía poco que estaba experimentando sentimientos hacia mi mejor amigo, que yo pensaba que no eran buenos. Su sola presencia me hacía temblar. No podía mirarle a los ojos. Él solo me quería como una hermana pequeña. Siempre me ha tratado así. _Ya, por eso estas dudando se tirarte al cuello directamente, o ir a por los labios en un segundo. ¿No? _Antes nunca me separaba de él. Y ahora, si podía, lo evitaba. No quería que viera lo nerviosa que me ponía delante de él. Y aún así, no podía estar lejos de él.

-Jake… -dije en un susurro. Al darme la vuelta vi esos ojos marrones. Esa sonrisa estampada permanentemente en su rostro. Quería abrazarle, y como si mi cuerpo no atendiera a mi razón, le di un abrazo largo. Cada vez que le tocaba, cada vez que sentía su olor, me sentía completa, como si nada más importara.

-Hola princesa. –dijo abrazándome. Charlie nos miraba con el ceño fruncido. La verdad era, que no le gustaba nada el cariño que Jake y yo nos mostrábamos. Y menos el mote que este me había puesto. Princesa. Me hacía sentir así cada vez que estaba con él.

Nos dirigimos hacia la cocina, pues como no, los chicos tenían hambre.

Sue se puso a freír unas patatas mientras yo preparaba el relleno de los Kebaps. Preparamos comida como para 10, pero es que los chicos, no tenían estomago. Lo suyo era un pozo sin fondo.

Notaba como Jake me miraba sonriente mientras yo preparaba la cena. Me encontraba de espaladas a él. Notaba su presencia, pero tenía que estar pendiente de no cortarme un dedo. Aunque eso fuera técnicamente imposible.

Fui a por un bol a la estantería más alta. Ni de puntillas llegaba. Entonces una mano me lo alcanzó.

-Gracias. –le dije en apenas un susurro. Este me miró preocupado. No era para menos. Yo normalmente soy muy efusiva, activa y suelo ser en general, una cabra loca. El hecho de que llevara ya casi dos semanas evitándole, era normal que le preocupara.

-¿Estás bien? –dijo posando su mano en mi mejilla, y acariciándome.

-Si… es cansancio nada más. –miré hacia otro lado, pues era capaz de contarle toda la verdad si le miraba a los ojos.

Terminamos de cenar. Mientras todos se iban al salón a ver la tele, yo me quedé fregando los utensilios de comida.

Pero no fui la única.

Cuando me dí la vuelta para coger un plato que reposaba encima de la mesa, me encontré a Jake, sentado en una silla mirándome con preocupación. Sin decir palabra, se puso a ayudarme a lavar los platos y vasos.

Al terminar todo, después de un rato de silencio, pues ninguno de los dos había abierto la boca; me dispuse a ir hacia el salón con todos los demás. Pero Jake me retuvo por el brazo y me dijo:

-Ven.

Subimos por las escaleras bajo la atenta mirada de mi abuelo. Pasamos a la antigua habitación de mi madre, ahora convertida en la mía. Me senté en la cama algo nerviosa, y él junto a mí.

-Nessie, sabes que me puedes contar lo que quieras. –me dijo mientras me pasaba un brazo por los hombros. –Sé que te ocurre algo, y siento que yo tengo la culpa.

-¡No! –dije inmediatamente levantando los ojos hacia su rostro. – No es culpa tuya, Jake. Eso solo que llevo un par de semanas floja. Pero ya verás como se me pasa. –no pude evitar decir esto último con pesar.

-Mírame. –me obligó a levantar la cabeza poniendo una mano en mi barbilla. – No me lo quieres contar –dijo con tristeza. –pero sé que tienes tus razones, y que cuando creas oportuno me lo contaras. Hasta el momento quiero que me hagas un favor.

-Jake…

-Regálame una sonrisa.

No pude evitarlo, era tan dulce, tan cariñoso. Le sonreí sinceramente, pero con un deje de tristeza. Me abrazó y se levantó para irse por las escaleras. Cerré la puerta de mi habitación, y sin poder evitarlo, me deslicé por la puerta mientras derramaba lágrimas de impotencia y dolor, hasta quedarme sentada y enterrar mi rostro entre las rodillas.

Escuché que él paraba en mitad de las escaleras al escuchar mis sollozos apenas imperceptibles. Se que estaba dudando si volver a consolarme o dejarme sola y que me desahogara y aclarara mis asuntos.

Se decidió por la segunda. Por primera vez, me había dejado sola. Y aunque yo sabía que lo hacía por mi bien, y que yo misma le agradecía este hecho. Pero no pude evitar sentirme… vacía.

_Hola! Gracias por vuestros comentarios... ainssss que hoy e ido por 2a vez Eclipse! y sí...lo que todas pensamos... JACOB SALE DESNUDO! _

_Juasjuasjuasjuasjuasjuasjuas_

_Gracias y besotes!_

_Elenmire Ciryatan  
_


End file.
